Mortal Instruments: A New Adventure
by BookwormBudgie
Summary: Rated T for some violence and a VERY small amount of language, I dont think it shoud M. More demons and enemies are appearing for the shadowhunters, forcing them to start a new adventure. Meanwhile, something is sparking between Isabelle and Simon. Dont read, discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ANYTHING. Apart from the plot. Everyone in this story lives in something I made up called Mortal Base (More info will be on my profile about this soon.), just to make things easier:**

**Siblings:**

**Alec, Isabelle, Ronny**

**Jace & Dylan**

**Lissa & Peter**

**Pairings:**

**Isabelle & Simon (eventually)**

**Clary & Jace**

**Magnus & Alec**

**Dylan & Ronny**

**Room pairings:**

**Clary & Isabelle & Ronny**

**Jace & Simon & Alec & Dylan**

**Magnus**

**My characters:  
****  
Veronica(Ronny)Lightwood - Another Lightwood sibling/shadowhunter**

**Dylan Wayland - Jace's brother/shadowhunter**

**Lissa & Peter - Brother and sister/Turned against the shadowhunters**

**Ages:**

**Isabelle - 19**

**Clary - 19**

**Ronny - Turns 19 in story**

**Lissa - 20**

**Peter - 20**

**Simon - 20**

**Jace - 20**

**Dylan - 20**

**Alec - 20**

**Magnus - 21**

**Tell me whatcha think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own NOTHING. Apart from the plot and my characters.**

**Enjoy.**

Isabelle woke with a pounding headache from the drinking the night before. It had been Jace's birthday and everyone had had a little to drink but Isabelle a bit more than the others as expected.

She groaned and got out of her bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone was drinking water and having painkillers.

"Save any for me?" She asked, desperately.

"Yes, here," Jace said. Usually, when Jace offers something there's always a catch. So when he went to the kitchen sink and poured a large cup of some fairly cold water, Izzy couldn't help but be curious, "One large ice cold water, coming your way!" And before she knew it she was soaked.

"WHAT THE FLIPPIN DEVIL WAS THAT FOR?" Isabelle screamed.

"You had the most to drink, its tradition!" Jace said in fits of laughter.

"I'll show you tradition." She replied and ran for Jace. His eyes widened in shock as he jumped up and ran from the room, Izzy on his heels.

Ronny and Dylan were walking in the field, when they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Dylan asked Ronny. She nodded.

"Yeah."

They carried on walking, more cautious than before, until they came across two people they really did not want to encounter…

**Ok this chapter was rubbish but I wanted people to know I am committed to this story. Sorry it was short!**

**Some questions for the next chapter:**

**Who is it?**

**Will they get help in time?**

**When will Simabelle have their moment?**

**Please give me some ideas for this story because I don't have any exciting ones, yet.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Apart from the plot and my characters.**

**Enjoy.  
**

"What do you want?" Dylan asked with disgust.

"What do you _think _I want, _boy_." Lissa snarled while running her fingers across her blade.

"Where's your brother?" Ronny questioned, getting uneasy.

"Don't you worry about that, it won't be at the top of your list of concerns after I've finished with you." She gave a low chuckle…

Then she lunged.

"Jesus, Ron and Dyl have been gone for a while." Jace muttered whilst slouching on a chair.

Isabelle and Jace had calmed down after receiving some embarrassing threats, and now they were all in the main room, waiting for Ronny and Dylan to return.

"Maybe we should check on them." Clary suggested. Simon agreed but then asked,

"Anyone know where they went?"

There was a silence before and alarm went off and three words appeared on the screens around them.

Trouble At Park.

"I think we got our answer." Alec said as they all left the Mortal Base and headed for the park.

**Short again. I'm clearly not capable of writing long chapters yet but, hello, this is chapter 3.**

**Questions for next chapter:**

**What's happened – or happening – to Ronny and Dylan?**

**Where is Peter?**

**And of course…When will Simabelle happen?**

**Still need a few ideas but I'm sorted for the next couple of chaps.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
